


Ambush

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Magic, Magic fighting, magic swordsman, ninja monkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew that Joe of the Vagabonds was a ninja monkey granting him great reflexes and speed. However, people knew less about the one of the newest members, Omega. The two were close and it was obvious Omega was a swordsman and a great impersonator, but what else was he capable of? It doesn’t matter to Nayr. The fact that Omega can impersonate the king was enough reason for him to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> My “brilliant” titling skills strikes again. Here’s the Omega Nayr fic, but while writing it he ended up sharing the spotlight with fellow Vagabond Joe. So here’s there encounter with King Ryan’s brother. Hope you all enjoy.

Nayr was pissed to say the least. Three times. Three times he filed to deal with those annoying Vagabonds. They were more capable than he thought. He was lucky he was able to escape with minor wounds his magic could fix up easily. But the fact they still lived irritated him to no end. He growled and punched a nearby wall cracking its surface. How?! How were they able to resist his magic. Fallz had fallen victim to it many times! She was never able to break free. How is it that her fellow Vagabonds could break free so easily?! He froze and thought of his recent attempt. The boy, Omega, had broken them free by simply impersonating his brother. Nayr broke out into a laugh. 

“So, that’s it huh? All I gotta do....is get rid of my brother’s impersonator.” 

This suddenly became all too easy. 

================

 

Thanks for your help, Azriella,” Omega said sheathing his sword. The witch smiled. 

“It was no problem. Just keep Joe away from my potions. I don’t care if he’s a ninja monkey, potions are very delicate,” she said closing her spell book. Omega laughed. 

“I’ll try. It’s hard to keep him from doing what he wants.” Azriella sighed. 

“True.”

Omega waved as he exited the tavern. He had just joined the Vagabonds a few months ago, but quickly grew accustomed to the people of the MadHouse tavern. Though he did fear the wrath of people like Lotti and Tabi, they were still his friends and fellow warriors. The fact they are able to join together to fight for King Ryan made him happy. Speaking of friends, Omega couldn’t help but notice Joe sitting in a tree. He was eating bananas again. 

“Seriously Joe, how many of those can you eat?” he said walking up to the tree. Joe grinned and started hand from the tree branch by his tail. 

“Never underestimate the abilities of a ninja monkey,” he replied. Omega laughed. “So, did you finish seeing Azriella?” 

“Yup; she’s still mad at you by the way.” 

“It was one potion!” 

“Try five that you knocked over and turned her baby dragon into a mouse.” Joe grumbled. 

“What did you need to see her for anyway?” 

“The usual sword maintenance.” 

“Ah look, friends interacting with each other. How sweet,” a voice said above them. The two Vagabonds looked up to see Nayr floating above them. Omega quickly gripped his sword while Joe armed himself with throwing knives. 

“Well, this day got better. I was waiting for the day I get to take you out,” Omega said. 

“Don’t leave me out,” Joe said. Nayr rolled his eyes. 

“Oh please, killing me will start a war. Besides, you’re no match for my magic. Though, that talent of yours has become a nuisance. As much as I want to wring that neck of yours myself, I would rather have your friend do it. Keeps my hands cleans.” The mage flicked his wrist and flung a curse at Joe. The ninja monkey couldn’t get away in time, but Omega had his back.” 

_“Dispel,”_ he said and removed the curse before it took effect. Nayr’s eyes widened. 

“What?!” 

In Omega’s hands was a silver sword engraved with magic runes. They glowed a light green. Omega smirked and pointed the sword at Nayr. 

“Looks like your magic isn’t as powerful as you thought.” Nayr growled as he summoned more magic into his hands. 

“Just more of a reason to get rid of you.” Fire appeared in his hands and he thrust them at Omega and Joe. Omega sliced a fireball in half while Joe jumped out of the way. He took the chance to throw one of his knives at the flying mage. Nayr simply deflected them. 

“You’ve got to be faster than that in order to his me with those.” 

_“Then faster he shall be,”_ Omega said pointing his fingers at Joe. A warm blue light highlighted the ninja’s body. Joe smirked and then suddenly vanished. Nayr scowled. 

“It’ll take more than a speed spell to catch me off guard.” 

Omega ignored the mage and ran his hand across his blade. The runes turned blue as lightning came to life on the metal surface. Nayr began to prepare a lightning spell of his own, but interrupted by a set of knives coming towards his head. He dispelled his lightning and made a shield around himself instead. He grunted as the shield cracked and crashed into the ground from a wave of lightning striking it. Omega cursed. 

“I will admit you have good timing, but this one will be a guaranteed hit.” 

Omega started to charge up his sword again. Joe was somewhere preparing his next knife attack. Nayr was tired of playing this game. He stood and shattered his shield. He turned the pieces into icicles. With a wave of his hand, he scattered them. One of them managed to hit Joe right in the shoulder. He gasped in pain and held his new wound. 

“Joe!” Omega shouted. The runes glowed red and with a slash of his sword, fire surrounded him and melted all of the ice. Nayr wasted no time in summoning shadows to attack them. Omega blocked many of the attacks and countered them with his sword. However, he wasn’t able to stop a shadow stabbing his knee. He cried out in pain and fell onto said knee. Nayr chuckled. 

“End of the road for you,” he said as magic gathered in his palm. Before he struck, he suddenly cried in pain to see a knife piercing his hand. Joe smirked as his arm dropped from the pain. 

“Bullseye,” he said. Omega took the chance to take his sword and strike Nayr in the shoulder with all the force he could muster through his pain. The mage cursed. 

“Enough!” he yelled creating a magic impulse that pushed both of the Vagabonds back. Blood was running down his body. He looked truly weakened. Omega gripped his sword and tried to stand back up, but his knee wouldn’t allow it. Joe was gripping his shoulder as he sat up. 

“This isn’t over,” Nayr said and vanished. Omega let out a sigh and fell to the ground. Joe looked at him. 

“Since when did you know magic?” he asked. Omega laughed. 

“Gotta have some secrets. That makes me mysterious. Ladies love that.” Joe laughed. 

“I’ll give you that. How do you think the other will react to this?” 

“Probably ecstatic. We fucked Nayr up.” 

“Yeah, Team Nayr Fuckers.” 

The two Vagabonds laughed putting their injuries to the back of their minds. This is one of the things that made being a Vagabond fun. You could always try to viciously murder your enemies...

...And have a good laugh about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is Cheryl and Lotti. Still slowly trying to figure it out because work also takes up my mind and the summer heat isn’t helping. See you guys next time and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
